Benjamin Mason
Benjamin "Ben" Mason is a major character in the first, second, third and fourth season. He is the middle child of the Mason family. Prior to the first season, he was captured by the invaders and harnessed. He is rescued by the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment at the beginning of the series and reassumes a prominant role in the resistance. Despite having the Harness removed, Ben continues to feel its residual effects. He has superhuman senses as well as greatly enhanced strength, stamina and agility, and he can communicate/translate with Skitters. However, the residual parts of the harness make him vulnerable to manipulation by enemy Skitters and Espheni at close range, and it is theorized that if the spikes are not eventually removed he will die in less than a decade. Story Sometime after the invasion his mother went out to get supplies. Ben remembers this being the last time he saw her, just seeing her feet as she was leaving through the window. He remembered how when Tom brought her back after she died she was missing one of her shoes, he regretted not going to look for the missing shoe. However, is mentioned by Matt, that when the aliens came down, Ben was at his friend Nick's house. Season 1 "Live and Learn" Months later while Hal was scouting a road, he noticed Ben among a group of harnessed children, later reporting this to his father, he argues with Tom about going after Ben, and Hal says he is going with or without him but is stopped by Tom. "The Armory" After the situation with Pope and his gang, Weaver allows Tom three days to find and bring back Ben. "Prisoner of War" Tom leaves with his group to bring back the harnessed kids, Tom looks through the binoculars and sees Ben gathering scrap metal on the roof. Upon Porter's arrival, Porter reveals that they have been able to get the harness of, but they died a few days later. Porter gives Tom the option to bring back only one harnessed kid, and use their new safe way to take of the harness. Later that day, Tom tells Harris that Ben is a prisoner, harnessed and that they are going to go get him. When they go to the building, they do not find Ben, but Mike finds Rick. As the mission fails, and Hal and Karen are stunned by a Mech, Hal wakes up to find Ben dragging Karen away to be harnessed. "Grace" TBA "Silent Kill" A few days later, Hal comes up with a plan to retrieve Ben and the other harnessed kids. Hal places a deceased Harness on his back and during the night walks behind the other kids to the room where the Skitter sleeps with them. Hal, calls out Ben and the Skitter wakes up, Hal stabs the Skitter and is saved by Tom as he shoots the Skitter. They take Ben and the harnessed kids back to the school where Tom, Lourdes and Scott assist Anne in removing the harnesses. As the Mason family wait with Ben, he wakes up and calls to his dad, then falls back to sleep. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" TBA "Mutiny" TBA "Eight Hours" TBA Battle of Fitchburg Four weeks after the First Assault on Boston, Ben is learning how to shoot from Hal. Hal tells him the first thing Tom taught him was to keep the grip tight, but not so tight that he was tense. Also to fire in short bursts. Ben said he understood, Hal then asks if Ben is really up for learning how to fight. Ben said it was time he stepped up since Weaver’s patrols have been reporting a lot of activity, he then noticed a pillar of smoke then he noticed Dai was near it. When Dai got closer Hal told Ben to kill the Skitter on the right, Ben hesitated however and Hal was forced to kill the other as well. Hal asked why he hesitated; Ben said he didn’t have a clean shot and that he’d do better next time. Ben later volunteered to go with Griffin, Hal and Maggie to find a gap in the enemy lines, Weaver turned him down due to his age and lack of experience. Later, Jimmy asked Ben when he couldn’t shoot the Skitter when it was about to attack Dai. Ben responded he’d never killed anything before, that it’s harder than it looks. Ben quotes Tom, quoting Sun Tzu saying "To know your enemy, you must become your enemy.” Jimmy responds saying they’re in a war with them, that they want all humans dead. Ben says Jimmy doesn't get it. He does know the Skitters. He knows they killed his mother, and that they took his father. He knows what they did to him, that he knows them better than anyone. Ben says he hates them more than Jimmy could possibly know. He tells him how he wants to kill them all. When Weaver overheard Anne say they had run out of medicine, Weaver called Ben and Rick over. Weaver told them the enemy was surrounding them. He said under normal circumstances he wouldn't go to them but he was out of choices. Weaver wondered if they could still sense the Skitters. Ben said there's a buzz, but he can't understand them, he also stated he'd never let them control him. Weaver understood, but felt he could use them to find a way out between the enemy lines. Ben felt he could sense them if they were close enough. He then allowed them to leave, telling them to keep their heads down and not to engage the enemy. Ben said he make them proud. After traveling for some time Rick sensed the Skitters were close and told Ben, Ben said he knew. Rick then heard something else and asked Ben if he did. Ben said he did and that something was following them. Jimmy revealed himself to the two boys and said he was making sure they didn’t get into trouble. Rick and Ben then heard the buzzing, meaning Skitters were nearby so they hid in a pharmacy. Season 2 "Worlds Apart" TBA "Shall We Gather at the River" TBA "Compass" TBA "Young Bloods" TBA "Love and Other Acts of Courage" TBA "Homecoming" TBA "Molon Labe" TBA "Death March" TBA "The Price of Greatness" TBA "A More Perfect Union" TBA Season 3 "On Thin Ice" TBA "Collateral Damage" TBA "Badlands" TBA "At All Costs" TBA "Search and Recover" TBA "Be Silent and Come Out" TBA "The Pickett Line" TBA "Strange Brew" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" When Tom returned Ben went to see him with Hal at the Liberty Tree. Ben was surprised to see Tom wasn’t hurt. Ben joined Hal and Tom to go see Matt, Tom told his sons how he was captured at the Pickett’s farm. Ben asked about the Picketts’ Tom told them they were gone when he got there. When he heard Anne and Lexi were in the same tower as Tom, Ben asked if he saw them and if they were with him. Tom told them they weren’t, Matt asked if they were ok, Tom told them weren’t. Tom told Matt to take the pain he was feeling and use it. Tom told them they were going to go after Karen, he said they’d grieve for Anne and Lexi when Karen was dead. As Tom left to talk to Weaver, Ben reminded Tom about his speech about hate. Tom told Ben that was a long time ago, and that hate was all he had left and he didn’t plan on wasting it. After the bomb went off, Weaver had Ben use his advanced hearing to tell everyone where to dig. Weaver asked Ben what he could hear, he said he couldn’t be sure. Weaver said hearing through 40 feet of rock was miracle enough. Matt later figured if they went through the storm drains maybe Ben could hear the people below better. They told Weaver who told them to do that. When he and Matt arrived at the storm drain, he thought he could hear better but said he couldn’t. Matt said he was worried, Ben said he was worried too that the others might be dead. Matt said maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, since Tom had changed, Matt believed Karen did something to him. Ben said Matt would change too if that happened to him. Ben said he didn’t want to let anyone die down there. Matt told Ben was the only one Karen couldn’t kill, Ben said he could die just like anyone. Matt said that whatever would happen, Ben would be there to see it. Ben said if Matt wasn’t there he wouldn’t want to be there either. Ben was still in the storm drain when he heard Maggie banging on a pipe. He called up to them and started banging on the pipe as well. Hal responded to them, Matt told him to stay there and that he’d go get Weaver and a crew to help. Hal said they were almost out of air, Ben said to open the pipe; Maggie yelled that she couldn’t, but with Hal’s help she was able to. She then pulled Hal over to get some air. Hal weakly said they got the pipe open. Ben sighed with relief and told them to hold on. "Brazil" TBA Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass, after the attack from the Espheni, and Ben wakes up in a bed, suffering from a brain injury when he tried to protect Lexi. As he opens his eyes, a girl walks up to him and says that he finally awake, when Ben stands up Maggie runs up to him and explains what has happened and shows him around Chinatown. He runs to a girl, he thinks is Lexi, then Lexi says to Ben "Don't you remember your own sister". Ben becomes agitated as he is confused and he notices Alexis's necklace and ask her what it is, to which she replies unity, confused he asks her who she means and she calmly replies "the three of us". Lexi then comforts Ben and tells him that she is protecting him now instead of the other way around. Confused by the situation, Ben tells his half-sister that they should find Hal and the other family members, but Alexis promises Ben is safe in Chinatown. As Maggie is showering, Ben walks up to her and asks her if she has stopped fighting the Aliens, and Maggie mentions that they don't need to fight, and they just need to follow Alexis' orders, and mentions a situation when a Mega-Mech found Chinatown, and Alexis gave the order not to shoot at it, then a bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck the Mech, and Maggie shows him the Mech which is now melted into the floor. "The Eye" Lexi sits at a pond of water, and sits and watches the water. Outside Ben and Roger are seen watching her, and Ben asks him what she is doing, and Roger replies that she is meditating and getting away from her followers. Ben asks what they want from her, and Roger replies "everything", as they think she's god. Roger says that he's glad Ben's here, so someone can tell her the truth that she's dying, since she looks like he's 21, however she is technically 1, and her growth spurts are random so Roger does not know how long she can last. Ben then walks past the line of followers, and goes to visit Lexi, and speaks to her; Ben tells Lexi to stop talking like a fortune cookie, and Lexi starts to uncontrollable use her powers, but is calmed down and talked into having a blood test. Later after Roger takes the blood test, Lourdes walks in, gets angry and tries to take the blood test away from Roger, however Lexi starts again using her powers, and accidently destroys the blood. Later during the night after Lexi is resting, Ben speaks with Maggie. After noticing that Lexi has left, Ben follows her and finds out that she is speaking with an Espheni. "Exodus" TBA "Evolve or Die" TBA "Mind Wars" At Chinatown, Anne speaks to the captured Espheni, as he speaks through Ben. The two speak about Lexi, and Anne asks what he wants with Lexi. While speaking, Ben's nose starts to bleed, as a Espheni is more of a challengene to connect to. As the Monk disconnects from Ben, Maggie catches Ben as he starts to collapse. Maggie later goes to check on Ben, but Ben soon starts screaming in pain and he falls to the ground. Maggie realises that he is connected to the Monk who is being punished for answers about healing Lexi; Maggie lifts Ben's shirt to find that the pain is also hurting Ben as much as the Monk. Ben starts calling out "flowers", and Maggie goes and tells Anne. "Door Number Three" TBA "Saturday Night Massacre" TBA "A Thing With Feathers" TBA "Til Death Do Us Part" TBA "Drawing Straws" In this episode, Ben is first seen trying to make amends and apologize to Hal about kissing Maggie. Later, he is drawn to be Tom's partner to go to the moon and destroy the Espheni Power Core. Appearances Relationships Tom Mason During Season 1, the relationship between Ben Mason and his father is relatively good. Tom actively tries to shelter his son and keep him away from the fighting. During the 3 month absence of his father at the beginning of the second season, however, Ben takes on a greater role in the resistance and in general becomes more independant. Upon the return of his father, Ben has lost the innocence afforded by his father's earlier protection. Hal Mason Ben's relationship with his brother is rather complicated and while close, the two fail to find common ground throughout much of the series. Despite the apparent tension between the two, Hal displays great care for his younger brother, although his reaching out is generally met with much dismay due to Ben's troubled self-image. Matt Mason Not much is known about Matt Mason and Ben Mason's relationship with each other, as Matt is not yet a central story character. However, in the brief interaction presented thus far, Ben clearly cares for Matt and is very protective of him. At times Ben confides in Matt over complicated personal issues before telling his father Tom Mason or his older brother Hal Mason. This occurs, for instance, in episode 15 when Ben shares with Matt his tentative plans to leave the 2nd Mass without confiding in anyone else. Captain Weaver In general, Ben Mason interacts with Captain Weaver as a soldier might interact with his commander. On several occasions during the second season, he opens up to the Captain to a greater extent. After the death of his friend Jimmy, he symbolically returns Jimmy's compass to Weaver and breaks down, crying on the captain's shoulder. Captain Weaver initially is more ready than Tom to acknowledge Ben's abilities and utilize him in combat. When Tom returns from captivity, Weaver explains to him that Ben is often "the right...man...for the job." Denny Ben and Denny are known to be good friends, and have a close relationship. They have been known to hang around and talk most of the time. Ben and Denny often talk about their spikes and are also battle partners. Both Denny and Ben often joke with each other and compliment each other. It can be seen that Denny cares deeply for Ben, as when she arrives to Chinatown she immediately hugs Ben. Gallery Cast.jpg|Cast Picture Falling Skies Season 2 - 1.jpg|The Masons Ben-EP1.PNG Benpic.png Fs eps108 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery02 512x341.jpg 21834 006 0650 R 595 watermark.jpg FS21.png HNI 0011 JPG.JPG 120622mag-FallingSkies1.jpg Ben Mason.jpg Ben.jpg Falling-Skies-S2E6- -Karen-Ben-Mason-Jessy-Schram-Connor-Jessup.jpg falling-skies-season2-image-02_2.jpg BenWithSkitter.PNG Ben_Mason_-_Profile.png Ben-Denny-S3.PNG Ben-S4.PNG Alexis&Ben.PNG Alexis and Ben A Thing With Feathers.png Alexis and Ben ATWF.png Ben-Girl-4x01.PNG Maggie, Hal, Ben STM.jpg Ben, Hal, and Matt, STM.jpg Ben and Alexis S4.jpg Hal Maggie Ben Shoot the Moon S4.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Scouts Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character Category:Humans